1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to enhanced graphical user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated teller machines (ATMs) and other banking kiosks are ubiquitous and have become a part of the way that individuals bank. Despite this, interfaces remain slow and counter-intuitive.